


enstars but epic

by hajimama



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mary Sue, Out of Character, Will update tags, dont question madaraxbendy idk either, everyone is in love with mc, i regret this sm, kill me, my immortal but enstars, this is roblox's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimama/pseuds/hajimama
Summary: It is Sakura Kitty Star's fusrt year at tumenoasaki acedaemy highs chcook! she is so excited that her hair is changing colors all the timr, but what will happen when she meets many boys (and girl) ahe like? Find OUT NOW on Ensemble Star
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Madara Mikejima, Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou, Kiryuu Kurou/Mikejima Madara, OC/Canon - Relationship, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. sakuchanfalls in love

**Author's Note:**

> deatg

My name is Japanese Name Sakura Kitty Star and I am going to be a producer at yumeno saki acandemy high school!My dream is to be an idol tho so i will work hard for my yume (dream)to come true ! i wake up in my sky blue bed facing my 6 foot talk windo that over looks the school. my dad own yumenosaki acedmy high so im super rich and everyone knows about me. i rub my lavenderand tainbow euyes and flip my pastel pink purple blue gakaxy unicorn (couldnt decide so i jusdt chose sll xD hair out of my farce and look in the mirror, i would usually do makedup but i look good already and im lazy and just want my breakfas >:( i go downstaits to my dad "hi dad" i say... "hi my daughter" he says to me. i eat my breakfast which is potatoes (MY FAV FOOD LOL) and go outside butt... i realize... IM LATE for SCHOO?! i run outside the window and use my secret super speed kn acvident. my dad growls at me. i smile and alwardky wave goodbye.

as I make my way to school in my blue uniform and black skirt with pino ends i sowed on Myself, i bumoninto someone,.. "GOMEN " i say to the taller person. i look up and it 8is...

"inconglorebble

KEITO HASUMI!!??????? "HASUMI SEMOAI IM SO GOMEN!" I step back and start to cry a little. the guy in front if me with asses flips his glasses and says "no" and ge walks away. my hart is super duper doki doki rn!!! uh"oh" im still LATES! wait.. why is keiot late aldo??? I make my way to school in my classroom and meet my cklasmayets whi i alredy know because theyre my besties!!! i see subaru san hikuto san makoto san and souma san and otogari adonis san also

natumes san talking. i walk inside the room and they turn around, my face is so red. "OMG Sakura chan!" they say in together unison. "wahhh..!" i slowly cru lut . my blush is os much!!! 

having bored in class becaus i wanna hve fun and sing and dance! oh wiat..i am a producer :( im the frist prodver of yumeno akademi so i have to share class with my besties! not complaining i love them so mux, when jm im class u take down motes and*yawn* the teavher goes to my desk and gets msd "why are you tiredb! you were late and now ur sleeping on side of mu classroo"? bad." and i point my middle finger at him. the vlass gasps and i am shocked also, "GOMEN! WHIOPPS I DIDNT MEAN IT I SWEAR!!!" I YELL OUT OF NARVOUSNES.the teacher shout at me "GO TO TH" and i have to go to the student concil ofime. while Walking there. i get angry and sad, and my eyes change from laveneder and rainbow to red snd black. my hair trandorms to blue and i am sad. i go inside teh coumcil room... "hi ... sakura cha'm it was eichi tenshouin and., keitoes hadum. "GOMEN I DIDNT MESN TO-" no we will talk" said eichi. i sit down on the red chair and eichi stand up. hes so intimidatg for someone who could die i f j kick him onec!

".. you did something very bad. 2why?" "because i dont know.""i had to i felt like i has to" and eichi sighed and hsumi looked ta me cery worried. kyaa!! the face hes making rn is so kind... i love leitoz. NANI !!!!???? I LOVE KEITO HASNO!? WAAAAAAAAAA my blush is so intense when i lopl ot him... and he looks at me... and i look at him... and he looks at me and! "you need to stay extra at school and wrok" says eichi tenshou. then keit pates him on te back and he blinks "ok nevermind but this is a warning" asays the president.! "RLUY ??!! ARIGATO SO MUCH EICHI KUN!!" i yell in happiness. eichi smile and keitp look away and i look at him and ues blush.. so kawaii ne. i leave ythe toom and go to the Garden of Terrace and i eat a peiec of food there, soo yum! "umaiiiiiii!!!!! " i sajd as i ate my food. suddenly , i feel a beside me. "kaoru san?" "hi there sakura chan ;))" he wink at me!!? omg hes so fucking hottie . i am blushing wait... but keito... NOOOOO 

I am super slmost crying but kaori comforts me.. "are you ok sakura cham? you good?" and i nod hesitantly, yet i am lying. he can tell oh no. "im just in a complicated aituation right no waa" and kauro nodded "yes i know what you did! ur so mfunny thats why i like you;)" OH no be winked again at me... i vober my face and he lafs. waaa! kaoru baka! "kaoru san.. " i sau to kaoru san. karou san agrees. imhe hughs me and i hig him and we are hyfg8'g. "im so gomen kaoy. ru san" the mullet man rises up "nani? why?" he says to me. i run away and cry!!! i run away form the cafetri and i amrunning so fast i fall one someon."watch where youre going bitchass!" i look at the person who is there i see geey hair. "wahhhh ! gomende koga san" i crumy out. the wolf sctarctes his head and sighs "no im gomen sorry .. home" and he looks away blushing.,, omg.. NOT AGAIN! wait.

i relaize i am under nearth him he is on tip of me ahhhh! kowai ! "hentai koga" i say to iim. "he gets mad at me and he quickly gets up and i also get upx "hey uoure hair is changing sakura chan" and j look at me and my hair is now hot ounk and my eyes are dark purple and light pink!! uh oh... I AM IN LOVE ! with who? ummm,., keito, kaoru, izum.... oh wasa! therez 3 of dems? i am so netvous i am crying oh "hey what r u doing fucker" says izumi i am crying i say to him i kivk him in da rubs and he fall then he kick me also and i fall and we both fall we are in the groun. l"gomen i... " ixumo "whatever ugh i need to refresh my makoto collekson" he says and walks awya, . i rub my new eyes snd toll my eyes and izumi goes off and o amd like "ok whatevrr" and j ho away.


	2. love intersts numvef 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not ok

I run away to my house because ONGAOSMDHDLOSNAH os sad embarasedd why am i so flawed!!! my hair turns grey and blue and my eyes tirn black. oh no.. its starts to transformZ I walk back and run outisde i junp out of ky window and WASAA

BLACK INK spreads everywhere i start to smile my eyes turn to beads it is HPAPENING when i beckme emotuonal i turn into! bendy from hit game besndy andbthe ink maxhine. I stand up, smile. I am bery tall like 20 feet wow thats so crazy. i laugh and cry at the same time BECAUse mu lifenis so sad and im so sad F i am crying in my face ink because im so legit sad. then suddenly while i cru snd try to hide i see... a lerson. the prrson is shorter than be (obviously lol) snd he has long brown hair that has braids and ponytail that is small. with green eyes. wait... MY CJILDHOOD FRIEND MADARA MIKEJIMA???? OH NO HE FOUND OUT ABOUT ME !!!

"whats that??" he says as he oulls out his gun

it wont kill me because im an immortal goddess xD but im scared he will find out. I look at homa dn start to kush. because he is smiling for d on me fucking reason imagine you see a 20 feet tall mickey mouse knockoff crying in the streets and you jsut snile. what the f*ck madara. nywaz he sees me and when im blushing i turn back to bormal but covered in ink because thats how i am babye.

"m- madara !! you werent uspposed to see me like this- uu plesse dont kill me!!" i say as i know i wont be killed

the cowboy outs his gun away and smiles more and i kinda wnna punch him hut hes cute so maybe not.

"hi sakuchaaan! so good to see you. care to explain whatever that was?" he said laughing. bitch

"unm... you know my hair changes color right"  
"yes and thats very cute"

ny hair turns abbrightoink. hes my childhood mfriend he knows that means im flystered and in love I HATE MAFARA KIKEJIMA SO MICH

"uhm uwu anwyasb so i kinda mortphn into bendy and the ink machine"  
"ohh.. poggers"

what? he acceprtrf me?? OMG I LOBE UOU MADARA sthut the fuck ip you love so manu ppll sakuchan! oh noZzx bendy will escape again but mafata cakms me and says

"it's ok bb gorl i accept you both ways"

there i getbso flustered and cnfusef i become bendy again byt a differnet verison. i stoll lookn like a tegular himan i just hcave black hair and devilmhorm s SO EMP anyway yeas so im bendy but a hot girl

i cey a bit and hug the madara and hes very nice he hug me. he sasy goodbye snd wendo nothing beyond hugging and idk if im grateful or jot.

so anywsy next day j go to school and i am in my classroom trickstar talking together cool adobis and souma tkaking cool im kinda a lober younknow im not like other girls you know but.. i geel sometjingz . in my back

"hey kitten, why are yous o lonely??"

... natsuem? skaskai?

"HII SNATSUEM OMH HII"  
"hyenktten lol high"

he winks and im blush why he call me kitten idk but im so blishy. he smiles and syarts summoning sayan in the middle of clasz and everyone cheers. i cheer too and there he is - my dad. i chill withnhim and thrns out hes teaching our class ktsga thats so epic yo! anyways i have my dad as tecaher but natsume... i keep staring at himz he s very good looking damn bro thats crazy. i cant focus becasue natsume so cute and i say goodbye . to my class for licnh. i asked natsume to eat with me but he didnt couldnt because he had tondo someyhing elsez

I go to the licnh olace and order food and itmz cute like bento box wnd stuff with the animals so kawaii owo and i lokm at the kawaii bento box to rat but isee a phone on top of it

"ohh~~~ sorry ! i was just looking over and your nento box is SDORBALE so i gad to ohoto！"

in front of me is natukami arashi. she e is so prettu god the damn. omg. WHAT WHYYYY ARE THERE SO MANY PIVENINETERSYS OM GONNA FORGET THEM ALL inlook at naru and she smile and winks very chteky im in fucking live man. i smike and wave and she sists closed to me sayinh "do uou kind?" i shake my head no and amwe sit togethew. so close.. lik a couple!

"so has has your day been sakuchan??"  
"oh it's been ok my dada taught in school "  
"ccoolnees! thats cool."

an akward silents follows. uh oh! me a baka because im so nervous and my hair turn oink again. she looks at me with softbeyes and i bmove closet. we r inches away from kissinhbbut suddnely she oukks back and sayd

"so have yoh doucne a partner yet?@

weird sudden qquetion but no... hmm. what could this mean!?!???

"no i have not. but maybe i will teehee xD" i say giggling

she laughs again and kinda gets sadder but ehy? is it brcause she wants me? me too bitch tf. anwysys i snese shes sad and bevome sad so my hair loses a bit color and it become purple blue. she pits ger arm arouns my shoukde rnad says relax

"itMs ok dear. if youre having love trojbles ill always be here fir you! ill alway be here for you with everything listen to my solo its a bopper!"

she speaks only tryth of course. i smile snd mu yhair tunes link again and i lean on her shoulderx. i sleeo and she nsimle. then u wake up realizing in now have 6 love interests WOWZA im so cool ALDO IM DAD NOOOOOOOO


	3. realistic ifol schuool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow! actual sofry

so i make my way to school in my blueblazer javket with a pink bow andwhite sweater with pink laces that matches pink hair because im not over yesterday woah! Anywsys so I go into school and I'm gerreted by subaru who say to me

"HELP SAKUCAHN! Help" he crues to me on he knees

I' condufesd but i smile and am like "why"

"well ypu see the student council sucks becausewe are lirtreally suffering in thisbschooltbanks to some rich blonde asshole" he says rolling eye

"what about mao isnt he also part of student cosnuil"

"yeah but hes also nice ok dont think like that sally is cool!"he says to me frowning.

i sigh snd meet trickstar for lunched time. hokuto looks at me very intensely. im not fLainng in live again kill me and me! he finally soek

"amywsy so we need to start revokution because this school suc and yes"

i put ky thums upand i remembr, KITO IS JNIN THE STIDENT COSNUIL!!!!! WHAT DO I DOO?!!! ieant to help trifkstefar because student cosuncil peepee, but keito,, i Have no choice. I agree to help them and luckh finished. When i am walking In the HaLls i see Keito Shaumi

"Hey Skauchan" he says in a dravo malfoy acvent

"Hey Krito kun..." i saw blushing, hes just so kawaii!

We start walking beside each other and he say "what ahev you been dping thse day"

and i was anout to say kill the student council but no "Im just walking and doing raudecer job!" i say smiling sadly. he knoes

"can tku help priducce for katasuki" he asked me? and i nod out of instinct UH OH what eikl trickstar say to me???? they will vencrt trust me!!! I run away blushing and cry and my hair turns grey again and i am about to transform, but i stop because lieotz will see me! AH! 

anywsy sp after that im with trcikstar and they r fighting akatsuki in the live show wow and i look at holutoes and keitoes very... and i look at them and i am so conflucted in my inside. sufdenly i feel someone sit next to me

"How Cute is Yuuki mKaoto from Trickef Datar!" says Ixum Se

I roll my eyes at him and continue staring at the prrfotmance. Kiga looks at me and gets annoyed and i lookat him and want to beat him up so we lesve the show and start almost beating rach other up hit we see winners announced tricksta

"ONG YAYYYY!!!" we say in unision. we loom at each other and start to dight yummy. but i stop when i see kieto hasumi sad and disspaointed oh no :( i look at him and move over to him and izumi puts his hand inhis head and turns around looks away. TSUN TSUN KOGA SAN!!! 

"sakuchan.. i thoughtyou were rootedfor me. betrayed0" says hasumi kun. NOOOOOOOOI

"But kei kun i- WAAA" i say

he leaves me abd is sad and alatsuki comfort him and i am sad. no am sad. now my hair tuening black and i am back to hot sexy bendy and i will foght the student council. 100% 

"EHWRRE IS EICHI TENSHIUIN THE MOTHER OF FUCKERS!" I yell to the room of srudent cojncil

They are all shock and leitp spnt even lnow it me and i pivk eichi up and thrpw him . POggers!! NEEE SUGOINDEsu

im tired and eichi says "sonyou hate us i lnew it keito lets go home"a nd keito looks ta me after i transofrm back to dakuchan because im tired and keito and eichi go togetger. WHAT FUCK!??????,, I am crying and pooping and poopoing and crginb ane see madara mikejima.

"bensy saan? you alright?" he say, worrying

"NOO LIROTS LEVE WITH EICJI!" i say realizing taht was kinda rude in front of madara lol. madRa sighs and smiles kinda idk why "THAT means i can have him all to my self !" he says. whos @"him?" I get angry and my hair become lack red

"No bensy you dont underatadn! i was talking about you! HAHA HA " he say dmiii look ng akwardky. i am suspicious buf i do. jot care i hug the madara and he hug me neeee~~~~~

I wlak home with maarga and he take me to my big mansion house so rich im so cool did i mention im so cool and he . is so kawaii.. i go inside my hosue and go upstarots. is start to look at keito hasum instagra and i see him and wixhi on a datez. WHAT FUCK!i am this closse to snapping until i hear a knock on my door. i see a mullet giy iutside waving. i run downstair s and say hi

"hey sakuchaan. wanna go on a date?"

baka playboy is kaoru, but im yok sad soi go with him. we are in an park with many flower and it's so pretty like kaoru ne~ so i look atbjim. he si smiling and very happy so i ak happy too!!! unitol i see. koga. i start to froen and kove clowser to kaoru and he is confused and he ser ixumi. they look. at each other and kaoru winks ta him like HUH??? iight be overtthinking this hut i kick him and run awsy

"GO Hvar ON A DATE WITH KOGA I DONT CARE!!!" i yerll

i run away and buno into a hirl ho i know. arashi narukami. i look at her and she smike s at me 

"did you have triunles? dont trust kaoru he flirts with way too many hirls" she says sighing. im

im sigh also andnow im on a date with naruchan WOWWW LETS GO ELSBIAN! andysways we are at a cutesy vafe and we talk and im very happy so mu hair hecomepink and uelloow! and she is smiling at me abd i move forward to kiss her and she suddenly tuens her head away when i get a bit too close. 

"umm. do i habe something on my face??" she asked

my hair turns brightbpink and dark purple now because im enmbatrassed so I run away from the her and shes confused and i rin abck to my house (actualky i fly because ik cool like that LMAO) and i hop on ky computer to play video game soot get ky mind out of it

after that i go on discord when i see a friend request from Xx_DarkDemon_xX #0666 and i wonder eho it is. i accept the friend request and he sned sme a pic of his face. It's NATsume!!!! epic! we start chatting online and he says

"so i overheard you wnat to fight the givernment. me too" 

"nani??? you will work with us??"

"yes, i hate that stupid regina george head ass so i will help you fight the m"

"waaa! arigato gozaimssu natsume kunnn uwu"

"but i ask for something inreturn" he says with a fedora accent

"uu.. nani is it?"

"put on the cat ears"


End file.
